


German-Style Maibock

by EmbraceoftheNight



Series: Reinhardt Focus [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Drinking & Talking, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Late Night Conversations, Reader-Insert, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmbraceoftheNight/pseuds/EmbraceoftheNight
Summary: You've been up for hours, stressed and tired like never before. Your friend, Reinhardt Wilhelm, has just the thing to help you relax; Glasses of German-Style Maibock at 3AM followed by tipsy chatting, and of course...some alone time together. Fluff and drunken angst ensues.





	German-Style Maibock

The blue light of your laptop was the only source of illumination in your dark room, shining onto your tired face and stinging your eyes with its brightness. About ten or so tabs were open on it, each one documents focusing on the evolution of healing technology. You'd been up for God knows how long studying them, in hopes of dreaming up some advancements for your own healing technology. However, over the hours over reading and re-reading the same dull documents, you'd grown too stressed to absorb any information. 

There was a loud knock at your dormitory door. With a heavy sigh you rose to answer it, rubbing at your eyelids with two fingers. Your heart leapt into your throat when you saw who was standing in the doorway.

"Greetings!" said Reinhardt, smiling down at you with an ever-so-familiar twinkle in his eye. His grin faded once he noticed your tired face and the bags under your eyes. 

" _Mein freund_ , are you alright? Forgive me for saying so, but you don't look too well." 

A smile ghosted your features. This was what you liked about Reinhardt; He could be bold and brash, yet gentle and caring at the same time. 

"I'm fine, Rein, I just feel a little overworked" you said, stifling a yawn. A gleam immediately alit in Reinhardt's eye. He straightened his spine, standing up proudly and further dwarfing your doorway.

"Ah! My friend, I have just the thing for such feelings of tiredness. Wait here, I will be right back!"

"Wait, Rein-" you called after him, but he was already gone, bounding off to his own dormitory. You wondered what exactly he could be bringing back; Perhaps one of Amari's sleep darts? A dark, repressed part of you secretly hoped that he was bringing his own pillows and blankets to spend the night with you, but your logistic side knew this wasn't likely. You'd been crushing on Reinhardt for months, and many times you'd let his friendliness overexcite you, sparking to life the belief that he may feel the same. Those feelings had never truly died, but you'd done your best to hide them and maintain a normal friendship with Reinhardt. Judging by the butterflies in your stomach, you hadn't done a good enough job. 

Reinhardt returned moments later with his arms laden with-rather than pillows and blankets-corked bottles of a light amber liquid. 

"German-style maibock?" You asked, reading the label. Reinhardt beamed.

"Nothing is better for getting your mind off things than some good old-fashioned bock!" He handed one of the bottles to you. "I thought that we could perhaps share a drink, spend the evening together, no?"

Your heart fluttered a bit. Alone in your dorm with Reinhardt and some alcohol. Your mind wandered to the most lewd of thoughts, which you quickly pushed away. Reinhardt didn't 'like' you. He was just trying to help you relax a little, and God knew you should take advantage of that.

"That sounds lovely, Reinhardt. Come inside, we can have a drink-"

"Lovely!" Reinhardt boomed, his massive form barging into your dorm before you could stop him. With a quick glance around, he caught sight of your bedroom, the door left slightly ajar and emitting a soft blue light. He let himself in and glanced around, while you followed in his wake.

"Have you been working here all night, _mein freund_?" He asked, true concern in his voice.

"Uhm," Your face was flushing, partially due to the disheveled state of your room, but mostly due to the fact that you were alone with Reinhardt in your bedroom. The small thoughts from moments before resurfaced, thoughts of Reinhardt's vast and muscular form, and you pushed them away as the heat rushed to your face. "Yeah. I've been trying to think of some upgrades for my tech, but..." You shrugged, feeling it needless to say the rest. Reinhardt gave you a sympathetic smile, before dumping the amber bottles into your arms and gently collecting your supplies.

"I'll get this out of the way. Don't worry, it'll only take a moment" he said.

"Oh no, Reinhardt, I'll take care of that-"  You stepped forward, the bottles of maibock clinking in your arms. Reinhardt, however, merely waved a hand in your direction and smoothed down your sheets. 

"No, no,  _mein freund_. I'm here to take care of you, remember? Ah, there we are." With a final fluffing of the pillows, Reinhardt scooped you up in his arms, laughing as you gave a surprised squeak. Your face was hot as he gently placed you on the blankets, poised over you for a brief moment.  _Clean thoughts, clean thoughts, clean thoughts..._

The moment was over as it started, and Reinhardt rolled over to your side, helping himself to a bottle of maibock and relaxing into your bed. He popped the cap off the bottle and took a long, heavy drag, nearly emptying the bottle in one tug.

"Ah, that hits the spot. Have you ever had maibock before?" He asked, in a tone far too casual for this predicament. Reinhardt glanced over at you and frowned. "Are you alright,  _mein freund_? You seem a bit tense."

It was true. Despite his best efforts, Reinhardt's kind gestures had only given you further stress, your shoulders tense and the grip on your bottle deathlike. 

"I-I'm fine Reinhardt, I just..." You coughed, searching for an excuse. "Work, you know? It's tough keeping up with these constant advances in healing technology. I just-" You tried your best to avoid gazing at his muscular arms, which were visible even in this near-darkness. "I'm having a hard time relaxing."

You completely expected Reinhardt to be frustrated at his failed attempts. However, your revelation merely earned an odd smile from him. Reinhardt placed his drink off to the side, sitting up and cracking his knuckles.

"Reinhardt, what're you- _ohh_..."

You couldn't help but moan in pleasure as Reinhardt's hands worked your shoulders, his thick fingers finding all the tense spots that so desperately needed attention. He worked the flesh delicately, yet with enough pressure that you could physically feel the tension melting away. Your eyelids fluttered shut, and although you knew how dirty this would look to an outsider, you couldn't help but feel utterly relaxed. Absent-mindedly, you reached for your maibock and took a sip, finding that it was bubbly yet still deep and smooth. 

"You like it?" Reinhardt asked, taking a break from massaging to have a swig from his own bottle. 

"Mhm, yeah. It's...different. Good different." You answered, lying back in your mountain of pillows and taking another drink. "Strong."

Reinhardt laughed. "Trust me, that's not the strongest German beer you could have. We pride ourselves on making the strongest and best alcohol in the world!"

You grinned through another swig. "What, do you have a whole liquor cabinet in your dorm?"

"Ah, yes, actually. I wish I could say it's mostly used for parties and such, but...I tend to do quite a bit of drinking on my own."

"Reinhardt Wilhelm, you're not an alcoholic, are you?" You jokingly accused.

He snorted. " _Maus_ , there's not enough alcohol in the world to make me such a heavy drinker."

 _Maus_? That was new. Your lips silently formed the word.  _Maus_.

"I'm your mouse now, huh?" You giggled, finding that your bottle had reached its final dregs. You set it aside and cracked open a new one, taking a hearty gulp.

Reinhardt rolled his shoulders, topping off his third bottle and reaching for his fourth. "Perhaps, if you'd like to be."

What was that supposed to mean? His tone was oddly serious in this remark. Perhaps it was an effect of the alcohol?

"...I think I'd like that." You rested your head against Reinhardt's broad chest, tucking your knees upwards and clutching your maibock bottle in both hands. A small part of you wondered how you were getting so close to Reinhardt without flushing or stuttering. Perhaps it was an effect of the alcohol. 

You could hear Reinhardt's breathing now, deep and slow. His chest rose and fell with each intake and release of air, gently bobbing your head up and down. Somewhere deep within the huge space of his chest, Reinhardt's heart thrummed on, deep and powerful. It was a calming sound.

"I have other nicknames, you know" Reinhardt added, his voice barely above a whisper now. " _Perle. Hase. Liebling._ "

" _Perle_...that means 'pearl', right?" 

Reinhardt nodded, confirming your thoughts. 

"...What about _liebling?_ " You asked, having never heard this one before.

"Darling" answered Reinhardt. "One of my personal favorites. I had a sweetheart back in Germany once, I used to call her  _liebling_."

"What happened to her?" You asked, unable to help but feel a bit jealous.

Reinhardt hummed deeply. "I never truly knew. After an invasion of omnics destroyed my town, I tried to find her, but I never did."

Your mouth had gone a bit dry. You took another sip of maibock. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Do not be" said Reinhardt, resting a large hand on your shoulder. "I like to think that she escaped. Perhaps she is off somewhere nice, living out her days in peace. Just as I am."

"You consider this to be peace?" You asked, feeling it unnecessary to specify what 'this' was.

Reinhardt nodded. "I enjoy being in the middle of the fight. But I also enjoy quiet moments, like these."

You didn't answer. You had run out of maibock.

"Sometimes, in these quiet moments, I can hear their voices."

You turned your head. Reinhardt's expression had grown a bit stone-like, fixated and grim-looking. 

"Whose voices?" You whispered, ears straining in the silence.

Reinhardt sighed. "The voices of those I have killed." He took another drink.

"...But you've killed them for the greater good." He didn't reply. "They were bad people. You had to do those things to save the people you love."

Reinhardt said nothing. Rather, he turned to gaze at you. Even in the darkness, you could tell he was staring at every detail of your face, as if to memorize its appearance. Although it would have in any other circumstance, his intense gaze didn't make you flush. Rather, you allowed him to look at you, and looked at him in turn. The familiar blues of his eyes were always a comforting sight. 

"I forgot to ask you what  _hase_ means" you said, your hands slackening a bit on your empty bottle. 

"Hare" said Reinhardt, answering the question before you could ask it.

You grinned. "That'll be one of my favorites."

Reinhardt didn't ask how this could be your favorite word if you'd never used it before. Rather, he asked "Why?"

"Because hares are like bunnies, and bunnies give little bunny kisses" was your answer.

Reinhardt raised a brow. "Bunny kisses?"

"Yeah, you know." Reinhardt didn't respond, and so you set your bottle aside, leaning forward so that the tip of your nose brushed against his. You wiggled your head from side to side, brushing your soft little nose against his broad one. 

"That's a bunny kiss" you said, but although it was over, you didn't pull away. You laid there instead, listening to the rhythm of Reinhardt's breathing, staring at his age-worn face as your noses barely touched.

You leaned forward and kissed him.

He tasted of maibock. You closed your eyes and felt a large hand cup your cheek, pressing his tickling beard and moustache further against your face. A grin flickered against your lips and you pulled away with a soft sound, resting your own forehead against his. Reinhardt's breath rushed over your face as he gave a quiet breath, eyes half-shut but never leaving your face entirely. 

"Reinhardt," you whispered, barely audible even in the silence. You took his hand from your cheek and placed it on your shoulder, then on your chest, then your waist. You let it lay there, though it rested a bit tentatively.

"Reinhardt," you repeated, quiet as ever. Your lips ghosted down to his neck, kissing lightly and slowly. "Touch me."

He was still for a moment. Then, he placed a deep kiss to your lips. You pressed sloppily into it, eager for more, but he pulled away.

"We're drunk,  _hase_. It wouldn't be right." He was right, and you realized it now. A soft ache was present in your head, an ache that you hadn't realized was there until now, and your lips were a bit chapped. Reinhardt took you in his arms and gently pulled you from his chest, prying your bottle from your hands and placing you, like a baby, under the blankets of your bed. You felt his whiskers tickle again as he kissed your forehead, before he rolled over onto his side beneath his own covers.

"Perhaps tomorrow,  _hase_. Perhaps tomorrow."

 

 


End file.
